


A Fitting Vessel

by Rosage



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower, Fluff, M/M, Takes place after their supports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosage/pseuds/Rosage
Summary: Ferdinand brings Hubert another gift. This time, Hubert is not prepared.





	A Fitting Vessel

**Author's Note:**

> I spent too long comparing everyone’s dorm rooms.

Clops approach from two dorm rooms down. Recognizing them, Hubert slides his latest message beneath his documents before inviting Ferdinand inside.

“I’m afraid I am busy,” Hubert says. “Do you need something?”

“Only a moment of your time. I have brought you flowers.”

Ferdinand can’t hide his silly grin along with the gift concealed behind his back. Despite himself, Hubert sets aside his work and stands. “How thoughtful.”

As nobody else but Lady Edelgard is allowed in Hubert’s room, another presence puts him on guard. Glances confirm everything is concealed besides his books, lit by the candelabra by his bedside, which casts trios of flickering shadows.

“I have nothing to put them in,” Hubert says. No doubt most people Ferdinand could court would have the perfect vessel, or at least would know how to respond to the poetry he keeps slipping under Hubert's door. The first time, Hubert mistook it for code.

“Not to worry. I know you are not much for decorations, so I have come prepared.”

Before Hubert can praise his foresight, Ferdinand presents a vase, balancing its girth precariously. The pink design painted on its ceramic surface clashes not only with the flowers and Hubert’s room, but also with the vase itself, rimmed with gold. Its only purpose must be to taunt anyone who gives its owner flowers.

Most would assume Ferdinand had a dozen like it, but Hubert knows better. For all Ferdinand won’t leave his room with an eyebrow out of place, the room itself is cluttered with his ambitions: a book he falls asleep reading, armor littering the floor, tools and annotated maps and more books on a dozen subjects. The couple of vases aren’t gaudy enough to take away from their contents.

And yet, he holds out this abomination, looking far too satisfied with himself.

“You seem speechless,” Ferdinand says. “Is it not lovely? You keep such a drab room, you know, very unbefitting a noble.”

Hubert’s brow twitches. Here he had stopped finding Ferdinand frivolous. “I don’t have time to worry about such things, nor do I have guests to impress.” The Vestras stock too many poisons and secret missives to dare.

“That is no excuse. Even if it is only for yourself, your surroundings affect your attitude.”

“And you think that monstrosity is going to help my attitude?”

“Of course! Do flowers not brighten any occasion?”

“The only occasion is you interrupting my work.”

When Hubert crosses his arms, Ferdinand sets the vase on a side table and waves a hand. “Come now, Hubert, do you truly think I would give you something so tasteless? It was meant to make you laugh, not scowl harder.”

Hubert pauses to see past his tension. “You’re joking.”

“I thought for sure you would catch on. In truth, I absconded with it on my last trip home. I could not help myself.” Despite the mischief in his eye, his hand winds in his hair at the word _home_. He tosses it over his shoulder.

“I always forget your love of jests.” The pranks they played on their elders as children sit at the bottom of Hubert’s discarded memories. After those miscreants robbed Lady Edelgard’s childhood, nostalgia—with an Aegir, no less—seemed inexcusable. Yet for all Ferdinand once bandied about his name, the war has made his stance clear. “Shall we find somewhere to break the thing?”

Ferdinand finds his hair again, twirling a lock. “I would rather not.”

Hubert softens. “I will dispose of it quietly, if you would like.”

“Your next target, a remnant of the Aegir family legacy? How scandalous.”

Hubert bites his tongue, hard, not to say he will think of the former Duke Aegir’s head when he grinds the thing to dust. “I am trained for the most sordid of tasks.”

“That aside, the flowers really are for you. I have a more fitting vessel in my room.”

Hubert assesses the flowers themselves. Bright orange, vibrant, their petals reaching upward.

“I suppose one decoration can’t hurt. Thank you.” He drops his arms, aware of his empty hands. “However, I have nothing to offer in return.”

“Do not worry yourself. I dropped by unannounced. Just never make me aware of the vase again, please, and I will consider us even.”

Only one person can give Hubert orders, but he seals the request by taking Ferdinand’s hand, pressing the knuckles to his lips. “As you wish.”


End file.
